Monopole structures typically house antennae and other communications equipment. Such structures often include a long, hollow pole structure which is connected to an underlying surface such as a concrete pad formed in the ground. Monopole structures are also used for other purposes, such as, for example, light fixtures, flag poles, and utility poles. As such, monopole structures are typically subjected to wind or other types of forces along their length, which bend or sway the monopole structures. These forces create a torque about the base termination, which in turn stresses the base termination location and can lead to fatigue and eventual failure of the base termination material.
Current monopole structures are often connected to an underlying concrete pad via a base termination plate with one or more flanges which protrude from the monopole structure. Bolts are often placed through the protruding flange of the base termination plate, and secured to the underlying pad. Placement of the bolts at a radial distance from the outside of the monopole structure (e.g. eccentric loading) enhances the torque experienced by the termination plate, increasing the stress distribution on the pole shaft just above the weld line. This secondary moment causing fatigue in the pole shaft can lead to a shorter life span with a higher risk of cracking at the welds and ultimate failure.